


you've got the answers to my confessions

by peopleii



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, Open Marriage, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleii/pseuds/peopleii
Summary: Mads brings up Hugh's discomfort with Hannigram. This has unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	you've got the answers to my confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i...... am writing rpf in the year of our lord 2020. i truly do hate it here.
> 
> basically vaguely set in something where the hannibal reunion still happens but like, you know, there's not a pandemic going on, and shit like that.
> 
> enjoy!

After the reunion, Mads and Hugh go back to Hugh's hotel room. They usually go and goof around in each other's hotel rooms, joke around, talk with each other about anything and everything after one of these little events to keep Hannibal alive. Neither of them mind, and they always just leave when conversation dies out to their respective rooms. 

"You know," Mads starts as he settles on Hugh's bed. "You're quite, um, what's the word— _apprehensive_ , about Will and Hannibal, I've noticed." He laughs softly, looks at him. "Why is that?"

Hugh gives him a half-hearted shrug. "I dunno, I've always just like, had a hard time playing gay characters and such. It just doesn't come naturally to me."

"With how you come up with some of those lines, I would've thought you did," he teases. He licks his lips, stares at him. "Have you ever been with a man? Away from the cameras, I mean."

"Mads!" he exclaims, looking away. "That's— what—"

He laughs, leans closer to him. "I have an idea or two about why you aren't quite comfortable with playing gay characters, Hugh." He puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezes. "I'm quote-unquote straight too. Don't worry about it."

"Just guys being dudes," Hugh mumbles under his breath. He pulls away a modicum. "I don't know, Mads, I, well…"

"If we're going to make out in season four— whenever it happens— we should get some practice in."

Hugh knows he could simply say no, pull away, and that Mads would respect that. But as he stares at him, all that comes out is, "Aren't you married?"

"Open marriages exist," he replies. "And I've talked to her about you in specific, anyway."

Blush spreads to his cheeks. "So when you stared at my ass as Hannibal it was more than, uh, acting?"

Mads laughs, puts his hand on the back of his neck. He remembers that scene in season two, the way heat spread through his body at the touch, at how close they were, the way Mads looked at him. He usually doesn't get flustered at most scenes— he can deal with sex scenes without breaking a sweat, but Mads touching him and looking at him made his whole body go alight.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he asks, pulling him closer. They're separated only by an inch or two, their lips so close together. "Can I kiss you?" His accent is thick, the vague scent of cigarette smoke coming from his mouth intoxicating. 

"I don't know, Dr. Lecter," Hugh jokes, " _can_ you?"

With that, Mads pulls him in and kisses him. He kisses him like he's kissed a hundred men before, pressing against him, hand in the back of his neck, holding him ever so gently. His eyes flutter shut and he kisses back— he's kissed men before, under the spotlight, cameras staring into his body language. Now there's nothing watching him, except Mads and the city below the hotel. They're in the sixth floor of it.

He gasps into his mouth when he pulls away, face flushed scarlet, eyes wide. "Wow."

Mads laughs, smiles at him smugly. "Yes?"

"I—" He sucks in a breath. "You're a great kisser."

"So I've been told."

Before Hugh knows it, he's being pressed against the bed, Mads kissing him, again and again, until he's out of breath. He finds himself searching for him, hands roaming up and down his back, gripping at the muscles, at the backs of his arms. He's overwhelmed with it, with this intimacy.

"Are you alright?" Mads asks, voice rough around the edges.

"Yes," he breathes out. "More than alright." He lets out a little laugh. "Season four can't happen soon enough."

Mads chuckles, rubs the nape of Hugh's neck. "What, interested in more of this? A more _intimate_ scene, perhaps?"

"You're an asshole," he replies, kissing him again. "But… yeah. Yeah."

"That scene can happen now."

"No," he replies. "I'm uh, having a little sexuality crisis, Mads. Sorry I don't want to bone down on the spot, but, uh — kinda thought I was straight, you know."

He chuckles, kisses his earlobe. "I get it," he whispers into his ear. "Don't worry about it. I can go, if you'd like me to go."

"Um." He clears his throat. "Yeah. We still… I'll try and stay around here. In LA, you know."

"Book the hotel for one more night?"

"Yeah."

"Bryan's going to be able to tell immediately," Mads says, with a shit-eating grin.

Hugh groans. "Yeah, he will. I don't know if he'll be thrilled or what."

"Oh, he definitely will." He laughs. "He's going to congratulate you for coming to terms with it, or something."

He pulls a face at that. "What, does everyone think I'm gay?"

"I don't know," he says, tilting his head, "but those pictures of you in college—"

"Shut up, Mads."

"You were kind of twinky, 's all I'm saying!"

"You're a nightmare," Hugh grumbles. He stands up after Mads does as well, leans in to kiss him. "Just… let's keep this going some other time, okay? I need to, uh, Claire, tell her if men are under our open marriage clause."

"Of course. Don't freak out too hard, alright?"

"I'm trying not to."

"Good!" Mads pulls him into one last kiss for the night before leaving through the door to his own room.

As he settles into bed (after one long call with Claire about sexuality and her giving him the all clear), all Hugh can think of is that Mads is ridiculously, stupidly handsome. And he might, just might sleep with him. Away from the cameras, away from it all. Just the two of them, sharing a moment together.

He's embarrassed by just how flustered the prospect makes him. But it's what he's gotten into this time around, and he's happy to experiment with him.

(The next day, Bryan is checking out of the hotel as Hugh and Mads both ask for another night.

The way he stares at them is priceless.

"Did… uh… did something happen last night, guys?" he asks.

Hugh sticks his tongue out at him in response.)


End file.
